puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomlin Palace
'Tomlin Palace '''is the residence and administrative headquarters of the monarch of the Pocket Kingdom. Located in Pocketville, the palace is often at the centre of state occasions and royal hospitality. It has been a focal point for the Pocketers at times of national rejoicing and mourning. The palace was built in P.T. 2064 (1488) for Queen Lorrine as a private residence for her family. It has gained more architecture and detail during the next centuries, and, 4 centuries later, gained a clock tower that chimes on a bellfry of 5 bells every 15 minutes, playing the Pocketville Quarters on 4 quarter bells and striking the hour on a large bell in the centre of the bellfry. The large bell was given the nickname, Great Gloria. The Magic Fountain that accompanies the palace was built later after the palace was constructed. The exterior architecture of the palace is decked with bright colours, mainly yellow, pink, blue, red, and green, and paw-print designs. The flag of the Pocket Kingdom waves at the top of the clock tower. Featured Rooms Throne Room The throne room contains the monarch’s throne and four other smaller thrones for each of the four Royal Guards. Official Art TheThroneRoom.png|The throne room viewed from an angle ThroneRoomofTomlinPalace.png|Viewed from behind the thrones TheThroneRoom-0.png|Viewed from the ceiling TheThroneRoomAgain.png|Queen Ava and the four Royal Guards seen in the Throne Room ThroneRoom2.png The Monarch's Bedchambers The Monarch's Bedchambers, or the "Royal Suite", is the bedroom of the monarch, as well as its consort. Official Art TheRoyalBedroom.png|Queen Ava entering the Royal Bedroom TheBookshelf.png|Queen Ava looking at the bookshelf BookshelfCloseup.png|The Bookshelf GuardsinRoom.jpg|William, Balloon, and Mela seen coming in the Royal Bedroom Corridor.jpg|A corridor that leads to the Royal Suite RoyalSuite.jpg RoyalSuite3.png RoyalSuite2.png RoyalBedroom.png Parlour The Parlour is a sitting room where the Tomlins usually gather around the television while sipping on a cup of tea. More coming soon The Queen's Gallery The Queen's Gallery is a room where the gallery of portraits of past monarchs are hung. More coming soon Video Game Appearances In all of the video games of the Pocketville franchise, the Tomlin Palace is a recurring area. Pocketville: The Game Room Descriptions (Night) * ''This must be the foyer of the palace. It's pretty spooky at night, especially when there's no one around... * What a gorgeous room. Television set and everything. I wonder if we can stay here and chill out for a bit? * This is the monarch's bedchambers. Surprised we don't see Ava sleeping here right now. She must've been an all-nighter today. * So this is the throne room. Too bad we can't see the queen and the guards sitting here right now. Those candles make the whole room look very mysterious at night. * This is the corridor of the lowest level of the palace. Probably part of the basement. It's always pretty chilling to wander this hall, since there's nothing but gas lamps on the walls. '' * ''This is the Watch Tower. Usually where we can go and see what's going on in the city. It's also the perfect place to go stargazing. Say, should we go do that? Gallery TomlinPalace.png|A view of the Tomlin Palace. RoyalGuardsRunning.png|The four Royal Guards running out of the Tomlin Palace. TomlinPalaceAerialView.png|An aerial view of the Tomlin Palace TomlinPalaceBehindaCrowd.png|The Tomlin Palace is seen behind a large group of Pocketers. TomlinPalaceCloseup.png|A view of the Tomlin Palace from the Magic Fountain. TomlinPalaceDrawing.jpg|VanillaFlare's drawing of the Tomlin Palace. CatStatue.png|A statue of possibly one of Ava and Eva's ancestors at the stairway to the Tomlin Palace |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Buildings Category:Landmarks Category:Pocketville Landmarks Category:Palace/Castle Category:Areas Category:Article list